Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $5{,}111{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $5{,}111{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{5}.111 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$